The Society's Rejects
by DreaDreams
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the girls who are in the Socialite Society, after all every girl is a reject for some reason and this is the place to find out why.
1. Speechless

A/N: So I wanted to start a series of one-shots based off of Capitol Girls. They're more like little blurbs exposing the prejudice tendencies that an image conscious society may have. Rated M because eventually there will be some very mature content. As always I don't own Hunger Games, Mrs. Collins owns that. Have fun traveling through the lives of Society's Rejects.

* * *

><p><strong>Speechless: Mary-Mary's story.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>My name is Mary-Maryanne or Mary-Mary as I am more often referred to.<em>

_His name was Ash._

I have light baby pink snow skin and dark red ringlets for hair that stopped at my shoulders. My eyes were crystal gem pink. I love the color pink, even before it began to become a color trend.

His name was Ash, he never told me his last name but I imagined it to begin with a U. He had red hair and perfect fair skin. His eyes were a deep blue; I could stare into those orbs forever and ever. Whenever his skin would brush against mine, even though moments like those weren't suppose to happen, when they did they sent a burst of fire and cold threw out my little pink body. Sometimes when we were within each other's presence I could feel his gaze on me, especially when I played the piano. He'd get all teary eyed sometimes and would have to leave the room. I guessed he didn't like sad songs.

I didn't always play sad songs on the piano. There was a time where every tune I tapped out would be lively and full of dances and smiles. Whenever I'd play that type of sound from the pink baby grand, Ash would stand there and listen. Still that was before my life went downhill.

_We have never spoken to each other_

_Still we knew each other like the back of our hands_

It was the day after I had gotten disowned from the Sparkle Twinkle Clique. They put me out because I wouldn't go through with defiling him like they wanted me to. In the Tattler I was being called a liar, a thief, an all around open and sleazy girl. All because I refused to cause harm to a sensitive hurt soul. My father wasn't too happy, then again he never was. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than our Government did. I didn't want to be a monster.

_I've told him once that I did love him_

_He never said it back to me_

They wanted me to mute a small kitten mutation as a finale induction ritual. The leaders of my clique picked that one task especially for me. After what they caught me doing they thought it only seemed fit, more fit than turning me into the officials. It was horrible, a dark room in a basement while a party raged on above us. I stared holding the knife in my hands trying to convince myself to mute the kitten mutation, with its red fur and big blue eyes mewing up at me.

_I broke down that night when they_

_Took him from me_

So I refused, and not only did they disown me they told. They said that they saw him cornering me in a closet, about to ruin my innocence forever. The peace keepers, two of them burst in threw my front door.

"Where's Dr. Hale?" The tall gruff one spoke harshly.

"Why are you in my home?" I shouted standing up from the baby grand piano. Ash stood next to me, in his hand was a towel; he had just got done shining the piano. I knew it was an excuse so he could hear me play.

"We're here for the boy." He said again.

_My love was an Avox._

_His name was Ash I still don't know his last name._

"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" I held onto the peace keeper's leg as he and his partner dragged me and Ash into the cold rainy streets. I could see lights flicker on and the curios eyes peek out of their windows. I stood up and slapped the gruff peace keeper in his face.

"YOU BITCH!" He shouted pushing me to the ground.

My hands scraped the pavement and began to bleed. I looked to Ash, who had struggled free and socked the gruff one in the face. Time stopped as I watched him do it. "ASH DON'T!"

_The image of his body lifeless _

_Will forever be singed into my vision._

His body crumpled to the ground. I flung myself on him, willing him to open his eyes. I kissed his cooling lips without even a second thought. Suddenly I was pulled off by the gruff peace keeper; he was commending his partner for a job well done.

"We're going to have to report you." He scolded me with a glare, already his eye was beginning to swell.

"Please don't I- I-" I was scared.

"Don't, she is temporarily insane."

_That's when I met her._

_She was tall, curly hair, dark skin, and smoked a cigarette._

"How do you know ma'am?" the gruff one spat blood onto the pavement.

"She just got disowned from her clique, she is in a state of hysteria," She took a calm puff of her cigarette that gave off a purple smoke, "Leave her to me or would you like to explain to your Capitan on why you are handling a Capitolite in such a harsh way?"

The two peace keepers dragged the body down an alley way and out of the public. I looked at the girl; she was blurry because of the tears in my eyes.

"My name is Lilith Natural." She tapped her cigarette and the dark plum ashes fell off. Lilith offered her hand and helped me to my feet. "Come, I think a can of citrus soda would do you some good."

She walked into my house, helping me along the way. I was so shaky I couldn't stand up right. "My name is-"

"I know, Mary-Maryanne, I've seen you in the _Tattler_. You're really brave for just your first year in." Lilith sat me on the couch and reached into her purse and pulled out two small cans of soda. She handed me one of the cool cylinders.

"Why'd you help me?" I asked.

"Because, we're both the same," She leaned against the back of the chair and starred out of the bay window, "we're both people who hold fast to morals and think of humanity as a whole. Here we are lower than the untouchables, here we are the rejects."

_I didn't know what she meant by that_

_And till this day I still don't know for sure_

"His whole name was Ash Undersee." Lilith said

"How do you know that?" I asked

"I just know these things." She replied

_But after witnessing Ash's blue eyes become void of life_

_I knew for a fact, that I'd never speak again._


	2. Just Five Pounds

A/N: this chapter deals with forced anorexia and other hard to swallow content. I have no intentions on making anyone upset. Please if you or a friend is dealing with depression, anorexia, bulimia, obesity and or any other life threatening conditions please seek medical help and counseling. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Five Pounds: Aphrodite<strong>

_I'm not perfect_

_Not yet anyway._

We sat in the doctor's office, my mummy and I waiting for the results. The room was cold and grey, I hated grey and I hated the cold. Most of all though I hated why we were even sitting there, waiting for these ridiculous test results. The door opened and Dr. Hale walked in, he wasn't smiling and he wasn't too perky, probably on the account that his daughter just had a mental breakdown.

"Well I have your results and you are indeed diagnosed as having obesity." He closed the vanilla folder and tried to crack a smile. "However we can devise a diet for you along with medication that'll keep you from getting any heavier than what you are."

"Well you know she goes into the society next week is there any way we could speed up the process?" My mummy asked, worry laced her voice but under that worry was shame. Her oldest daughter was fat and that alone was a disgrace.

"We can see if she will fare well on the newest dietary regime." Dr. Hale smiled.

_I stared at the cup in front of me._

_It smelt awful._

"You have to drink it Aphrodite, no if ands or buts about it, Dr. Hale said that there will be a few side effects after the first cup but in the long run it'll make you pretty just like your sister." My mummy sat me at our mahogany table in front of the drink that she had our avox mix. The glass was tall, inside was a thick creamy green liquid, there were lumps of pink scattered throughout. It smelt of rotten eggs and hair dye; I gagged at the sight and smell of the concoction.

"I don't want to mummy." I pushed it away in protest.

'_Smack'_

The back of my head stung as she pointed her wooden spoon to the drink. I sighed heavily and grabbed the chilled cup. I put my lips to the glass and began to slurp down the green menace. It burned and about half way through my stomach began to bubble. I started to dry heave and cough, I spewed the contents out of my mouth.

"QUICK GET HER A BUCKET NETTLEZON!" My mummy shouted with glee, "OH MY BABY IS GONNA LOOK SO AMAZING!"

Nettlezon our avox, rushed in quickly and held a bucket to me. My eyes watered as my body shook violently, I was sure I was going to die. The contents of my stomach spilt in to the bucket, mixtures of pink, green, and what seemed to be chunks of food from tonight's dinner.

_My body shook all night_

_I couldn't sleep for the dry heaves kept me awake._

I laid in my bunk bed, under my perfect size nothing sister. I stared at her blond hair that hung off the sides. I really did honestly hate that girl, she was mummy's and daddy's favorite, always has been always will be.

I sat up and trudged my way to the bathroom, turned on the mirror meds button and began shifting through the images of medication. I had no idea what I was looking for though, cold sweat medicine- no that would heat my body up to much, anxiety pills- no then I'd be up until lord knows when. Then suddenly I stopped at the anorexia pills, a frown spread across my face. I clicked on it and a pink little pill fell out of the dispenser that was located on the side. I tossed it into the toilet, then I repeated the action again, and again and again.

_Plop, Plop, Plop, Plop_

I kept going until there was not a pink pill left in the mirror. Then I turned off the medication dispenser, sure my sister was going to have a fit, but she'll deal until the next shipment gets here. Suddenly my stomach began to churn, and before I knew it, I was heaving up clear liquid into the bright white toilet. I wiped my mouth, my body heaved back over spilling up more clear liquid. My eyes stung with more tears and my insides began to cook.

"MUM!" I cried between coughing up the clear liquid and sobbing. I could hear her and daddy's footsteps pound down the hallway. The bath room door swung open and mummy knelt down beside me.

"It's fine Aphrodite, it's all just water weight and-" She started, but I cut her off.

"My insides are cook-" I through my head back towards the toilet

"Dr. Hale said that a slight increase in body temperature would happen, it's just that ugly body fat of yours melting way" she smiled, "OH ISN'T THIS JUST EXCITING!"

_I hate my mummy_

_I hate being fat_

"You know Aphrodite, once you get down to your healthy BMI, you and I can swap clothes." Irizs smiled at me, flipping her new blond hair over her shoulder. Over the past two years the girl was getting ready to go into the Society, mummy was so proud of her progress.

I on the other hand had taken up a hobby for cooking and unfortunately eating as well. I was five foot eight and two hundred and fifty pounds with a BMI of thirty-eight. I had been diagnosed with obesity, and that was my ticket to a hell of a life as my mummy put it.

We were sitting at the breakfast table, mummy, Irizs and I. Nettlezon had sat down our plates of food, more like half empty plates of food. You see we had a strict diet to follow, for me the diet was even stricter. One egg scrambled, one ounce of bacon (baked not fried), one pancake with two ounces of syrup (sugar free), eight ounces of orange juice, and if it's a special occasion, maybe mummy will allow a blue berry muffin (only one though, because she makes me and Irizs split it).

"Yeah," I said picking at my food as I watched Nettlezon in the kitchen blend together that green sludge.

"I mean, once you get down to an acceptable size you'll be able to fit in those ubber duper cute mini night dresses." Irizs stuffed a bit of bacon in her mouth.

I nodded my head slowly as the drink was sat before me. I was to drink it, twice a day right after breakfast, and right after dinner. It defeated the purpose of eating, it made more since to just not eat at all. I looked up at mummy, she was engrossed in this morning's _Tattler_ issue, and why wouldn't she be it was the Friday before the Socialite Society Inductions Ball. The _Tattler_ was sure to be filled with new trends, a list of girls who were from prominent families, and of course _Tattle-Tell's_ predictions on this seasons drama.

"Drink your medicine Aphrodite." Mummy spoke peeping over her paper at me.

I sighed and slurped down the mess. Without even a second thought I rushed up the steps to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. It didn't burn too much, not like last time. I heaved and my body shook, tears burned my eyes.

"_It had to be done_" was what a little voice in my thoughts soothed me lightly, "_it has to be done_."

_I hate this._

_I hate living this way._

"Alright girls it's time for your weekly weigh in." My mummy called us into the living room. She had the scale set up and was sitting in her chair eagerly waiting to see how much weight we've lost or to see if there needs to be any changes to our strict diet.

I walked down stairs and frowned at my already nude sister who was eagerly awaiting to be weighed and measured. Mummy weighed us once a week, to make sure the scale was right it would be done in the morning when you were your lightest. She'd have us strip naked and have Nettlezon weigh and measure us both. Irizs looked forward to every Saturday morning, I didn't however cause it made me feel like cattle.

Irizs stepped onto the scale and squealed at the numbers. "Mummy I'm only one-forty five!" she jumped off of the scale twirled around.

"That's great hunny." Mummy said writing down the numbers on her floral note pad and she looked at me.

I sighed and took off my robe and stared at my naked self in the front room mirror wall. I was tall, but I wasn't lean, I was thick and the rolls disgusted me. I didn't hate being fat; I just hated the prejudices that came with it.

_'No I'm not fat.'_

I have to stop thinking that way; I'm pleasantly plump. A plump child is a healthy child, but it stops being cute after age six, then it's just disgusting. It's more than that; it's repulsing, it'll never get you noticed no matter how well you dress yourself or how well you apply your rouge and your glitter lip stick. Unless two of your ribs are visible or unless you meet society's standards of beauty; you'll never be beautiful.

_You'll just be…_

That's just it you'll be nothing. Nothing that anyone self respecting man will want to be seen with. You'll be the girl, they say that they love and keep you hidden because they're ashamed of what you look like. You'll be there to bear their children and raise a home, and the other girl he has will be his spotlight girl.

That's what happened to my mummy before she became skinny.

That's why I'm standing here being weighed like cattle; so I won't be that girl.

"Oh just splendid Aphrodite darling, you are certainly shedding those pounds." Mummy grinned turning me around, "These hideous fat rolls are just melting away."

"Mummy I don't feel well, can we cut this one short?" my vision began to swim.

"No Nettlezon is still measuring you, now hold still." She scolded, "Why yes, yes you are starting look less like a frump and more like a regular person."

Irizs flopped down on the couch drinking a bottle of water, "Yeah pretty soon you'll be pretty like the rest of us."

_I already am pretty like the rest of them_

_Who am I kidding, it's a delusion_

"Alright last cup of the day my little model to be." Mummy sat down my medicine at the dinner table.

I looked at it and grimaced; I've been on the stuff for two weeks and progress is amazing, the rolls are almost gone. The burning doesn't bother me as much, and I'm a pro at racing to the bathroom now for when I get random urges to heave. Just five more pounds to go, I can almost feel the acceptance. The awful feeling of not belonging, almost gone.

I began to drink up, my throat lit up for a moment, then became numb to the pain. My eyes fought back the regular tears. It was all routine now. My head began to hurt, a steady pulse picked up out the calamity of the rising pain.

_Thump, thump, thump_

My heart raced and I lurched forward spewing the contents of my medicine all over the linen cloth. My bones and muscles became jell-o and like an autumn leaf; I crumpled to the ground with a loud thud. Through my water logged hearing, I could barely make out the screams of my family. Suddenly a jolt of electricity shot through my nerve system. I screeched, this pain was the worst of anything I've ever felt.

'_Is this how tributes feel when they die?'_

My body convulsed rapidly, I couldn't move. The medicine had its control over me and I was its puppet forcibly dancing against my will. My mind was on fire but my body remained cold, foam began to form on my newly Botox injected lips. I just knew that I was dying.

_She's beautiful skinny, tall, bronze, bright fruit like colors on __her skin_

_Like a goddess from District Eleven._

"Mummy?" I said blinking bringing the form into view.

"No I'm not your mother. She's talking with the doctor." The woman's voice was low and soft. Her eyes were honey brown and stood out brightly from her dark bronze skin. She had on all black and swirls of rainbow pen markings on her skin.

"Then who-"

"I'm Lilith Natural, but please call me L.N. Miss Aphrodite." She smiled at me.

"How'd you-"

"Your chart darling." She laughed.

"Oh… what happened?"

"The medicine that your unwise doctor put you on, wasn't fully tested or cleared for young minors." She leaned against the wall and looked out into the hall way. "The medicine had high dosages of leptin which tells you that your body is full. The medicine also contained high levels of Hydrochloric acid which already occurs naturally but when there is too much of it, you vomit."

I sat there, "oh.."

"The medicine was to deter you from eating so much, not be used as a weight loss supplement, with high levels of chemicals that built up in your system and not enough glucose in that lovely red blood of yours, it's amazing you aren't in a coma."

I closed my eyes for a moment and just listened to the hum of the room. Peaceful even if it's just for a second. The question is however, did I lose those five pounds, did I achieve perfection?

"OH MY APHRODITE!" My body was engulfed by my mummy. Tears smeared her eyeliner and stuck to my white hospital gown., "I'm so happy, you're okay."

I nodded my head once.

"As soon as the doctor allows you to depart with us we are dumping that awful drink." She pulled back and grinned, "And starting you on something safer."

My eyes shot open, "What- HUH?"

"Yes of course, just because you have a near death experience doesn't excuse you from that last five pounds on you, it still needs to come off." Her eyes were hard and a disappointed scowl crossed her face. "With all that convulsing your body did, I'd thought you lost twenty pounds!" she laughed.

I looked at the wall expecting L.N. but she was gone. On the small table next to me was a little black card with L.N. written in silver script. I picked it up just as the doctor waltzed in and read the back. It was her phone number and under it was scratched out in pen a message that would warm any soul.

_Beauty is not society's definition_

_It is in the eye of the beholder._


End file.
